


Intoxicating

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Metaphors, Daydreaming, Established Relationship, F/F, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Being drunk on Paige's very presence is the only kind of intoxication Tallie needs.
Relationships: Tallissan Lintra/Paige Tico
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Kudos: 3
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "intoxication."

Tallie hasn't gotten truly drunk since being made commander of Blue Squadron. Sure, she'll have one cup of jet juice with her pilots to celebrate a successful mission or commiserate over a failure, but she has to keep herself sharp. In war, anything can happen at any time, and she must set an example for the younger pilots – even if most of them are younger than her in experience only.

But really, since she met Paige Tico, she's hardly needed alcohol. The amazing and talented and sexy woman she's lucky enough to call her girlfriend is almost always at those informal post-mission debriefs, too, and Tallie looks forward to seeing her every time.

Paige, whose kisses are sweeter than the finest wine, whose touch is electrifying, whose pleasured sounds when they make it back to their bunk are the sweetest kind of drink... Being drunk on her very presence is the only kind of intoxication Tallie needs.

“Lieutenant?”

Tallie blinks back to reality to see her wingmate raising an eyebrow at her.

“Do you want another drink? You were staring at the keg pretty hard.”

“No, Starck, just lost in thought.” She stands, smirking. “There's someone I need to go find.”


End file.
